


Toph's toe dirt and other assorted truths

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender youtuber AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Media AU, Other, Social Media, Youtuber AU, i had this thought at 3AM love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Sokka @officialsokkaReplying to @jennywashere23 @officialtophToph i’m sitting right next to you stop dragging my name through the mud, say it to my faceLikes 2,336 Retweets: 265Toph’s toe dirt @officialtoph ✓Replying to @jennywashere23 @officialsokkaMud huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Toph's toe dirt and other assorted truths

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is any good but ive been thinking about it and couldnt get it out of my head so here

funkytrucks:

y’all do u ever think about how the gaang is friendship goals???  
especially kataang??? ive seen so many posts going on and on about friendship goals,,, but y’all always leave them out? like they arent best friends,,,like yeah theyre dating, but they are literally two best friends, who just love each other sm. stop sleeping on these moments of them being soft. idc if u think this is dumb bc theyre a “straight couple” but we dont even know that? Aang has said before in videos how katara is it for him, and when asked if he liked anyone before he said no. so im gonna bullet point their best moments. yes this is going to be long so hold on to ur fucking hats cowboys. 

•all the times aang’s in the back of katara’s videos when shes just doing her hair and rambling on, he’s always just there. Sitting and listening, passing her combs and nodding along. 

 

• the fucking way they just look at each other all the time?? any of the videos theyre in together they get this look in their eyes. and i die? 

• that one vlog of sokka’s (y’know the one) where u can see aang and katara cuddling on the couch, whispering to each other all cute and shit. And fucking sokka yells that theyre gross and should go be cute somewhere else. (he’s jealous) 

• Katara resting her head on top of Aang’s head, good fucking shit. Do i need to say more? 

• Them being all lovey dovey well toph’s in the room and her yelling that she may be blind but she fucking knows what they’re doing, and how they just get all blushy but dont stop

• A a n g standi n g on his tiptoes to kiss Katara when shes wearing heels.

• Katara yelling at aang when shes worried about his new stunts. 

• Katara going shopping with aang when he said he wanted to try wearing skirts and me crying in the club 

• Aang trying to pick up Katara bridal style and him succeeding and being all happy and smiley until she kissed him on the cheek and he nearly dropped her. 

• Katara picking aang up with no problem.   
She buff as shit

• Their morning yoga videos.

• Baby, you’re my forever girl.

• Katara shaving aangs head because he always misses spots

• Aang singing loudly and offkey and Katara joining in. 

• Katara just talking about Aang and sounding so fond??

• Aang yelling i love you’s when he hears her making fun of him

These are just some of the moments, please add on if i missed any! And stop sleeping on all this goodness, they’re so sweet and deserve the best. Dont get me wrong i love all the open mlm and wlw couples on youtube, but dont forget about how pure these guys are. ok b y e 

Notes: 1,009 #trucks rambling

 

Sokkasboomerang:

Op popped off,,, but they rite

Notes: 1,010 #god i wish that were me #youtubers #discourse #relationship goals

 

2kbitch: 

boo hoo poor straights, getting hate from their fandom. 

Notes: 2,124 #wow its almost like every other hetero relationship #the gaang #youtubers 

 

funkytrucks: 

get off my post, this wasnt for you. 

Notes: 2,224 #dont be a dick for no reason #i just wanted cry about my fav youtubers #truck rambles #antis #hate

 

 

dianasgay: 

thinking about him, again. <3 <3 <3 

Notes: 85 #him meaning sokka #im big lesbo #but he has my heart #diana stop #his smile lights up the world #i love 1 (one) boy #gaang #its 2 am and its all i can think about #anyone else thinking about his newest video???? 

harambae: 

thought u were a lesbian 

appasgrandma: 

@harambae read the tags

Notes: 100

harambae: 

Oh.

Notes: 101

 

 

Lin ur bin @linn15

Ahhh i cant believe he answered me!! this makes me feel so soft. #gaangQnA

Likes: 3

 

Seong @yafavtransgirl   
Replying to @linn15  
Lin sweetie! u deserve it ilysm <3

Likes: 1

 

Sokka’s sneezes @NBitch  
who gets allergies in the winter??? Sokka apparently. #gaangQnA 

Likes 39 Retweets: 5 

 

Aangs tattoos @illiteratejai   
Replying to @NBitch

get that boy some tissues 

Likes: 5 Retweets 1

 

 

Jen McKing @jennywashere23  
Sokka was on tophs fucking podcast and never said anything??? Ive been following him for y e a r s i was here when he only had 100 subs and he never fuckigns said anything,,, i wouldve listened to tophs pc if i had knew

Likes: 1,899 Retweets: 456 Replies: 100

 

shut up @gaypanic2o  
Replying to: @jennywashere23 

i feel betrayed,,,,ive probably listened to the ep without even knowing wtf   
Likes: 5 

 

can i blease get a waffle @Williwonti  
Replying to: @jennywashere23   
Weird flex but ok 

Likes: 255 Retweets 6 

 

Gay Naruto @timmie89  
Replying to: @jennywashere23  
Why??havent?you?listened? tophs pcast is top tier   
Likes: 3 Retweets: 1

 

Toph’s toe dirt @officialtoph ✓  
Replying to: @jennywashere23  
sokkas weak thats why. @officialsokka   
Likes: 6,999 Retweets: 1,064 

 

Sokka @officialsokka   
Replying to @jennywashere23 @officialtoph   
Toph i’m sitting right next to you stop dragging my name through the mud, say it to my face  
Likes 2,336 Retweets: 265 

Toph’s toe dirt @officialtoph ✓  
Replying to @jennywashere23 @officialsokka   
Mud huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Likes: 4,556 Retweets 54 

Sokka @officialsokka   
Replying to @jennywashere23 @officialtoph   
i choose the wrong words

Likes: 433 Retweets 23

More replies to @jennywashere23...

 

 

Aangaanggetit: 

can we talk about how this boiii fucking made a video even tho he couldnt stop sneezing,,,and obs didnt feel good i love 

Notes: 25 #theres never been a more perfect boy #but god he should rest #like who cares about bets sleep and meds are ur friend sokka #gaang 

 

tophsnastygremlinhands: 

G U Y S i found the ep sokka was talking about,,, and my baby, our baby sounds so young???? and im laughing over here because hes so cute??? 

Notes: 4,004 #like what the fuck guys #podcasts #tophs an icon #sokka baby #THAT voice crack 

 

stopituabsloutetit 

op wheres the link??? WHERES THE LINK??? 

Notes: 4,006 #where the fuck is it #i need this in my life

 

tophsnastygremlinhands:

got u fam here 

Notes: 4,007

 

 

 

helpleggs: 

toph replies to posts sm and i dont know how, she always just on her phone lurking, im scared one day shes gonna find my blog and reply and ill never know. Bc everyone knows about the secret blog she has, shes talked about it on her podcast in detail… this keeps me up at night 

Notes: 343 #ik ure there toph #im ready #im scared #the fanfics were made out of love #tophs toe dirt #podicon 

 

 

 

Flying boy @aangshere 

New video more yoga and chats with @Katara 

Likes: 5,876 Retweets: 124 

More replies to @aangshere… 

 

 

lmaono:   
who taught aang how to use twitter?   
123four:   
it has to be sokka right? 

 

Gayyy:   
wb toph tho 

jkhere:   
tophs blind 

Gayyy:   
she couldve done it u dont know 

 

Notes: 237 

 

yourgrandpa: 

my fav video of tophs (there arent many but uknow) is: being blind where she deadass just stares at the camera blankly for 10mins like did she need to do that?? no but i love her. and thinking of her asking one of her roommates where the camera is and just staring was whoever still in the room? 

 

dude2dude:   
i love her. toph’s made me feel so much more comfortable about my blindness, she’s out there doing her thing and being so confident. there aren’t many things out there that show that, and toph is just a treasure 

Notes: 879

 

 

Toph’s toe dirt @officialtoph 

New ep up, listen or not.

Likes: 5,982 Retweets: 345 

 

Flying boy @aangshere   
Replying to @officialtoph   
Wheres the link?   
Likes: 324 retweets: 79

Toph’s toe dirt @officialtoph   
Replying to: @aangshere   
Oh right.   
Likes: 231 Retweets: 54 

 

Flying boy @aangshere   
Replying to: @officialtoph   
Here’s the link: [url=http://www.tophstoedirt]tophstoedirt [/url]  
Likes: 1,345 Retweets: 132 

Toph's toe dirt @officialtoph   
Replying to: @aangshere   
thanks twinkle toes   
Likes: 3,894 Retweets:763

**Author's Note:**

> second work in the fandom, this is apart of a series of one shots and what not so i hope u enjoy and stick around 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
